


That One Crossover With Pansy and Hermione and All Those Superheroes (AKA Who Needs an Actual Title)

by Uncertain Anonymous (bumbleberrypie)



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione has a Plan, Hermione has a Purpose, Hermione has a Sister, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pansy has a Heart, Pansy has a Reason, Pansy has her Freedom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleberrypie/pseuds/Uncertain%20Anonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After publishing an eye-opening memoir of her version of the Second War, Hermione takes Pansy and herself away from the English Wizarding World's ever watchful eye. After they travel the world a bit and gain a small number of students from across the globe, they decide to settle down and put together their forever dream of making a school of their very own. Meanwhile, Hermione has something she's trying to find (mostly) on her own but doesn't want people to know too much about and Pansy's trying to figure out what life after Purebloods means to her. Oh, and a bunch of supers keep popping up.</p>
<p>In which Hermione and Pansy have been secret BFFs since forever, Hermione has a secret, Pansy doesn't want to be someone's property, Hermione's sister feels lonely, and superheroes are more common than the common cold. But not really that common. But, yeah, that common.</p>
<p>Also known as, I need to go to bed. Soon. But who cares? I'm already awake and where is the caffeine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When they were young and in school, Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson imagined a school where they were allowed to be friends and learn all they could and be as free as they would ever want. Hidden deep in the long-abandoned part of the library, the two would whisper frantically over a stack of books and sketches on parchment, creating a world where life could be perfect and they had no reason to hide their friendship.

~~~

"Classrooms, lots of classrooms."

"And offices separate from them, do you think? Or maybe if we... like that?"

"Hmmm... Let's think on that overnight? No  creepy basement classes, for sure."

"Oh, no, never. Do you think we should space out classrooms so they won't interrupt each other?"

"Certainly if we intend to have this many classes, this many teachers."

"It will be nice to have so many teachers, I think, if we can find them. For now, I'd be fine with doubling up on the elective topics. I have been doing my research."

"Of course, that's always an option. I was thinking the same."

"....space out the classrooms, definitely."

"Or put thick walls."

"With wards."

"And spells."

"Runes."

"Potions?"

"Overboard?"

"Never."

"And double, triple, four times or more, we'll put them on the outer walls?"

"Always adding more, of course. With runes embedded in each brick and enchantments over each wall."

"A castle in the sky?"

"Floating, safe from harm?"

"Invisible to those who don't know it's there?"

"And impossible to access without permission, even on a broom."

"And when you get there, there are dozens of opportunities to learn magic - not just the basics, but anything if you put your mind to it."

"Grammar and manners and etiquette, too. Where politeness and civility, if not kindness, are invaluable."

"And people who work there experiment, and people who experiment help the children learn."

"Like a research college."

"A grand research school."

"With a library covering half of it!"

"Imagine!"

"And floating, vast school grounds!"

"Knowledge abound!"

"Glorious freedom."

"It'll be beautiful."

"Fantastical."

"With Pegasus guardians."

"Aren't they rare?"

"Incredibly."

"And no school houses to keep friends apart."

"Nothing of the sort. No lies to tell other people."

"Nothing to hide from your housemates."

"Or from any other friends."

"Perfection."

"Truly."

"... How would we afford all this?"

"... I have no idea. I certainly wouldn't get the inheritance for it. My father would never approve of a woman running such a thing."

"I won't easily get a job here. Not really the best combination, my blood and my gender."

"Well, we'll find a way. Together."

"And if the world tries to stop us, we'll run away. Together."

"Promise?"

"Promise. You and me forever, always."

"Always."

~~~

But dreams were only ever dreams for them, and they would sneak in opposite directions to leave the library unnoticed, alone. Hermione would go to her Harry and her Ronald and they would ask her about homework she and Pansy had done together ages ago, and she would wish that they would look at her for more than homework help, for companionship. Pansy would go to the Slytherins and she would wish that they would be less cold, less vain, more feeling, and that they wouldn't get offended if she did more than just echoed their opinions.

Outside the library, Hermione was a homework-helper, an obligatory friend gained because of a near death experience or two but kept more from a sense of duty, she thought. And outside the library, Pansy was a Pureblood Princess, a doll for sale to the highest bidding husband once she turned seventeen. And such was life.

Until they'd next escape to the library, of course.

~~~

"I swear it, Pansy. I'll save you from those nasty Slytherin boys. None of them are good enough to get you for a wife, it doesn't matter how much money they have. It's antiquated, immoral, cruel, and just... barbaric, practically!"

"Swear it?"

"Absolutely. Mark my word, Pansy Parkinson. You will be a free woman."

"I could just hug you right now, you muggleborn, you! Imagine the scandal of that, would you? Mother would faint, father'd have a fit!"

"Let's wait and see it then."

"Let's."

"And we'll have our very own school to show for it, too."

"Do you think we should have magic staircases? Here they're a great sight, but terribly inconvenient at times."

"Maybe not. What do you think about the dorm rooms? Different spots for gender, age, something? Or all together?"

~~~

Little did they know their plans would eventually come to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a thing where words will come tumbling out and nothing is planned except for superheroes existing and.... yeah, no. That's about it.
> 
> Woohoo.
> 
> Mostly, this will be written late at night when I can't sleep or don't want to because I am insanely busy at any other time. Yay, double majors.
> 
> Woohoo, again.
> 
> So, this is why I have hardly been updating... anything. Even on FFnet. I have no time and when I do I'm delirious. Meow. Don't be surprised if some of this is crappily written. In fact, feel free to complain. Or review in general. I'll be able to read them, that's for sure, and I'm fine with flames because I'm delirious right about this time of night. I feel lightheaded, actually.
> 
> I've already brought up the rating to T because I know I'll be cursing at some point.
> 
> Someday, I want to have a pet miniature cow. I need sleep. Good night. Or not? Is there any caffeine here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 6 OCs, the students, are introduced, and something remotely resembling plot begins to be established.

It's with a yawn and a cup of mediocre airport tea that Hermione finds herself looking her students in the eye as they wait for their plane - commercial flight, first class tickets - to land outside the port. For some, this will be their first experience with muggle transportation. After all, much of their recent travel was by portkey or floo or broom, and some of them were fairly recent acquisitions.

Or maybe that wasn't a good word to use for her students. They weren't collectibles, or some sort of treasure she was hoarding. In fact, they weren't quite  _hers_ alone, but students she shared with Pansy. Speaking of Pansy, the woman was nudging her shoulder and leaning to whisper in her ear.

"Are you nervous?"

It was such an unexpected statement that Hermione promptly burst into laughter. "What?" she asked after a moment, voice light with amusement and a grin curving up the edges of her lips. "No. I've been on tons of planes before. I feel safer on one than a broom, that's for certain. And so have  _you. Seriously_ , woman, what is going on in your head?"

"I was actually referring to the books on that cargo ship," Pansy said with an obviously fake sneer. "I'm not sure how much trust you'd want to put in muggles in keeping a crate that heavy perfectly safe on its way to America if you aren't there to personally keep track of it."

"I did water proof it and put a long distance tracking charm on it, remember?" Hermione asked, eyes furrowed as she wondered if Pansy had a point. Those books were important. They were the beginnings of their school's library, after all. "In fact, because I didn't have enough magic on my own, Coco helped me with the tracking spell; it's very hard for long distance ones rather than the short ones..."

At this last statement, Cosima, a dark haired Italian girl bordering nineteen years of age, perked up. "Is no problem, Miss Granger," she said with a noticeable accent, drawing out the 'ss' in 'Miss' ever so slightly. "I am always here to 'elp wid your magic. It is why I join you. To 'elp and to learn."

Hermione smiled genially at the girl, then noticed that she was twisting her hands together in her lap. Hermion frowned. "Are you quite alright, Coco?"

"Ah," Cosima dragged out the sound, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her hair and licking her dry lips, subconsciously mimicking her teachers' own nervous habits. "A lit-tle bit, yes. I 'ave never been on aeroplane before."

It took a split second for Hermione to decifer the word 'aeroplane', but once she did, she smiled and nodded towards a pale Austrian boy with dark eyes and a worried brow. "Clemens hasn't ever been on one, either."

Cosima Parma and Clemens Wiesner were her two newest students, both gained in the last year of Hermione and Pansy's travels. Ignotius Mercarius was the most recent addition prior to that, who they'd met in Singapore but knew was a combination of Romanian, English, and Spanish. Before him came Mythili Seshadri, a young muggleborn Indian woman who had run away from home solely with the intention of finding Hermione, whom she'd been referred to by the complimentary words of one of the Patil twins somehow or other - she'd joined barely two years after Hermione and Pansy had left England.

Finally, Shin Chuu and Keichii Oomariki, who'd been called the Amazing Interrupting Twins by Pansy since they'd first met despite their different ethnicities, were the first two students of the two women. They'd approached them while Hogwarts was recovering, over five years ago, weeks after Hermione and Pansy first left England. How they'd known to find them was beyond either woman, but they'd quickly found their plans of running off, just the two of them, obliterated by a persistent Korean and an eager Japanese boy, each about sixteen years of age, only three younger than them.

And that was their little ragtag group. Hermione and Pansy often joked that they needed to go through the rest of the continents to gather the world's most ethnically diverse set of wizard and witch pupils. (They joked, but deep in their minds the idea always lingered, and it did have a rather distinct appeal.)

"Gure-sensei?"

Hermione blinked at the familiar nickname and glanced up at Keichii, who'd leaned towards her slightly. "Are you okay?" She mused briefly that, though most words slided almost easily off of his tongue, he still had such difficulty with her name - _Haamaionii Gureiinajaa_  - that he resorted to the nickname he and Shin had made for her their first week of travel together. Funny, how much more easily Pansy's name came for him and Shin - _Pansii Paakinson_  - even though when Keichii called her Pansy-sensei, it came out a lot more like "Ponsy" than Pansy was comfortable with.

"Yes?" she asked him politely, trying not to let her mind get side tracked again.

"The plane is arrived." Ah, congratulations on the good pronunciation there, Keichii. You're starting to get the hand of the difference between rr and ll, huh?

Idly correcting his grammar - "has" - Hermione looked over to the window to see the plane pulling in, Pansy and Mythili guiding Cosima and Clemens over to the window, leaving her with Igntcius, Keichii, and Shin. Ignotius likely stayed because he didn't want to admit he was terrified of getting on another plane - the first experience he'd had with them hadn't calmed him at all. Keichii and Shin, however, had gotten used to them after that first year where, to cover their footsteps in the magical world, Hermione had provided mostly muggle transportation as they explored different parts of Asia.

"It'll probably take at least twenty minutes until we're actually to board, yes?"

Shin nodded. "A little while at least." Unlike most of her other students, Shin's accent was very subtle. It was rare for him to stumble over his pronunciations anymore. What really got him, however, was a somewhat small vocabulary, and an inability to speak well whenever he was very excited - then, his accent was more noticeable than even Victor Krum's had been when he tried to speak Hermione's name. Which was to say, very obvious indeed.

Hermione relaxed into her seat and took another sip of her mediocre tea, looking briefly at Ignotius - eyes stubbornly shut and arms crossed - then over to Cosima cooing over the plane next to an amuzed Clemens.

"Do you think I should send Ditty a postcard when we get to New York?" she asked airily, already knowing the kind she intended to buy for Ditty Dearest, as she always labeled them.

"Of course," said Keichii, his R coming out more as an L this time.

"You always do," Shin said, rolling his eyes ever so slightly, then grinning to show he meant no harm.

"I guess you're right," she said in reply, with a slight grin on her face. "Now, are you guys ready for the work I'm giving you on the flight? You'll have roughly eight hours until we get to New York once we take off to figure out a solution amongst yourselves, and you'll have to make sure to help the others, too, if they need it. And I'm sure you've got enough sleep like I asked you to."

"Have had many hours sleep," agreed Keichii amicably, and Hermione chose to ignore his mistakes just this once because he seemed so proud of having slept at all.

"I have stayed up..." trailed off Shin guiltily.

"Somehow I figured that," Hermione sighed as Cosima came running over to tell them the wonders of muggle technology in the flesh (sometimes she reminded Hermione of a certain Weasley man, but then she'd stop halfway through the motions of touching said muggle technology and be on the verge of tears in fright and the resemblance was gone).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of sleep, guess who else doesn't have enough? Haha... I have 8 hours until class starts and 0 hours of sleep yet. Moving on...
> 
> I only actually know English and some Japanese, so it'll be hella fun trying to juggle these different ethnicities as we continue on. Speaking of Japanese, though, since I do know some kanji, I tossed them together to make Keichii's last name myself, like most family names started. Oo comes from the kanji for "tai" or big. Ma comes from the kanji for "ma" in "mahou" or magic. It can also mean like witchcraft, which I thought was appropriate, and demonic, which I am ignoring. Riki comes from an alternate pronunciation of the kanji "chikara" or power. So, basically Oomariki = Big Witchcraft Power. So vain, I know, but it's supposed to be a long, renowned family, so it'll be some big scandal that he abandoned his typical schooling to go to Pansy&Mione, Co.
> 
> Actually, it's a bit of a scandal for all of them, isn't it? Mythili ran away from home, I intend for Ignotius to be from a family that thinks women are inherently weak and stupid, and I can easily make up some story for Cosima, Clemens, and Shin. This may be fun to play with.
> 
> I pretty much made all of their students up on the spot, coming up with vague ideas for personalities as I went. Note that the personalities are not and will never be intended to represent the overall personalities of their nationalities, or of anyone from those places.
> 
> Also, their ethnicities are supposed to hint at where Hermione and Pansy travelled. Any guesses as to their route? (Hint: I don't really know it myself, except the parts of the continents)
> 
> I'm at the point of sleep deprivation that everything makes sense so let me know if none of that actually did and I may be able to help you understand. I've been up about 20 hours, I think. Yeah, no, good night. For real. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
